Donut Withdrawal
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: After suffering a stomachache from too many donuts, Chili vows never to eat them again. But can he do it or will he break? Read to find out :)


*It was a fine day in the Roost, and Cilan's bros had come for a visit and all three cooked an epic lunch. Then came dessert...*

Ash: Hmm... what should we make?

Cilan: How about donuts?

Chili: *perks up* Donuts?

Cress: Chili, don't even think about it...

Chili: Oh...

Cilan: C'mon Ash, lets go make them!

Ash: Way ahead of ya!

*So, they make the donuts, while the smell of them was getting to Chili...*

Chili: Oh... they smell so goood... *sneaks into the kitchen and sees a mound of them* Sweet Mother Hubbard...

Cilan: Finally... we're done!

Ash: And it was worth the wait. Well, now we gotta let them cool for a bit, but it won't be long now...

*they leave, but Chili eyes the donuts. They sure look tempting...*

Good Chili: *appears* Don't do it! You'll eat yourself sick. Its not worth it.

Bad Chili: Don't listen to him! Can't you hear it? They're calling you... eaaaat theeeem...

Good Chili: Don't do it, Chili! Remember you're a peaceful leaf... swimming down the stream...

Chili: *bleep!* THE STREAM! *takes the plate and violently noms*

*later...*

Ash: *from the living room* They might be ready to eat now. I'll get them.

Chili: *hic!* Oh man... I gotta hide... *looks around and spots the pantry* That'll do... *hides in it*

Ash: *enters the kitchen* Huh? What the?! Where did the donuts go?!

Cilan: Hey whats up?

Ash: The donuts are gone!

Cilan: Thats odd...

Chili: *clutches his stomach in pain*

Cilan: *looks around*

Ash: What?

Cilan: Thought I heard something... like someone has a stomachache...

Ash: your acute hearing is messing with you.

Cilan: Oh, yeah well what about that time I stopped Team Failure from swiping Pikachu?

Ash: You got lucky that time.

Cilan: Being a fox demon has its perks.

Ash: Yeah, like that time you scared me, cause those soft pads on your paws, let you move around quietly.

Cilan: I think I got that pic saved on my comp XD.

Chili: *thinks* _While they're talking, maybe I can sneak outta here..._ *attempts to... but is cought*

Ash: *turns and sees Chili* Chili what are you doing in here?

Chili: ...

Cilan: And why are you so bloated? *pokes his belly a few times*

Chili: *groans*

Ash: And you have frosting and sprinkles all over your mou- wait a minute! YOU ATE ALL THE DONUTS!

Cilan: *annoyed* That explains why hes sick...

Ash: Well, what do you have to say for yourself?!

Chili: ...Sorry...

Cilan: Just go to bed... I'll deal with you later...

Chili: *tries to but collapes*

Cilan: *annoyed sigh* The things I gotta do... *drags Chili to a spare bedroom*

*later after they made a fresh batch...*

Ash: ...So thats why hes in bed early, all cause he was greedy...

Cress: Maybe this will teach him a lesson.

Cilan: Lets hope so...

*the next morning, boy, were they in for a surprise...*

Chili: *at the table; eating cerial*

Ash: *is surprised* What? No donuts?

Chili: I'm done with donuts... forever!

Ash: What?! You're kidding right?

Chili: No, I'm not. After I got sick last night, I felt so horrible, that I swore of donuts for good.

Ash: Uh... is Chili there? I'd like to speak to him please

Chili: Speaking.

Ash: I'll be back...

Chili: Take your time.

*so Ash leaves to tell his brothers what Chili told him and they were just as shocked...*

Cress: Well, at least he learned a lesson...

Cilan: Hmm... I say he won't just give it up... we'll watch him and see how he fairs...

Ash and Cress: Agreed.

*so for the next few weeks, they watched Chili and at first he didn't seem to be showing any signs of wanting any donuts, but soon enough he started to break...*

Ash: Mmm! Cress these are some good donuts!

Cress: Thanks. One of the best recipies we have at the resturant.

Chili: *tries to sneak one*

Cilan: *notices* AH! No! Didn't you swear off of them?

Chili: Yeah, but-

Cilan: No cuts, no buts, and no donuts.

Chili: *whines and goes to sit in an emo corner* Donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut...

Ash: *notices* I think hes suffering from a withdrawl...

Cilan: Hmm...

Cress: Maybe we can let him have one...

Cilan: No.

Chili: *hears him* I hate you! *runs to the spare room and slams the door*

Cilan: I'm only doing this for his own good...

Ash: Well, I have an idea.

Cress: Shoot.

Ash: How about we let him have donuts and let him quit cold turkey when he wants to, instead of preventing him from eating them.

Cress: That just might work...

Cilan: We can try it

*an so, they set a plate of donuts outside the door, knocked, and went away before he open it...*

Chili: *answers the door* WHAT?! *notices the donuts* Yeah, donuts! *noms*

Cress: He seems happy...

Cilan: lets keep it that way...


End file.
